The Oddly Romantic Theory
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Katherine gives the Mystic Falls Gang information on Klaus and Damon comes up with a theory afterwards. How will everyone react to his crazy theory? (Takes place in season 2) (This is supposed be a one-shot but I'm not sure if I should add more to it, please let me know if you want this as a multi chapter story) (Warning: Mainly Daroline but transitions to Klaroline at the end)


**The Oddly Romantic Theory**

"Is that all the information you have on Klaus or are you hiding details from us?" Stefan asks judgmentally at Katherine.

"Yes, that is all the information I picked up over the five hundred years of running." Katherine replies bitterly at Stefan.

"Ahh blondie, just the person I wanted to see." Damon says as Caroline comes from the kitchen and also breaking the bitter tension between Stefan and Katherine.

"I am?" Caroline asks curiously with a lot of food on her plate.

"Oh, are you sharing that food?" Elena says bubbly seeing the plate.

"No, Caroline doesn't share food. Remember?" Caroline says bitterly and Elena looks down sad.

"Alright, after I heard Katherine's information, I got to thinking and I have a theory." Damon says as everyone got shocked after he said he got thinking.

"A what?" Stefan asks very shocked and wondering if Damon actually said what he did.

"A theory. Now did you want to hear it or not?" Damon asks sassily after slowly emphasising theory.

Everyone nods as Damon motions Caroline to come next to him which she obliges and offers some her food to him and in the minute he took some food off her plate, Elena glared.

"Alright now bare with me, I came up with this theory about…. Fifteen minutes ago." Damon starts then looks at his watch and finishes his statement.

"Oh, now I'm even more curious about this theory of his." Katherine murmurs under her breath as she sits back and takes a sip of her glass, waiting for him to start.

"Klaus is mine and Caroline's child." Damon blurts and Katherine spits some her drink back in the glass as Caroline looks at him in shock.

"How, pretell, did you come up with that theory?" Elijah asks as he's the only one acting calm.

"Well how both Katherine and Rose described Klaus reminds me a bit of myself." Damon says which cause Katherine to start thinking.

"How does Caroline fit into this?" Elena asks motioning her arm from Caroline to Damon and back to Caroline.

"Well, while Caroline hates admitting it, me and her are quite similar. So, Caroline's similar to me, I'm similar to Klaus, therefore Caroline is similar to Klaus." Damon explains which causes everyone to think.

"So when did all this begin? More importantly, How?" Caroline asks curiously, clearly alright with not only being compared to Damon but also having a possible kid with him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Damon says and he sits down while Caroline sits next to him since it's the only open sofa.

"So the year is 1214, Caroline was a princess, I was a nobleman." Damon begins.

"Wait, why 1214?" Katherine asks clearly curious yet also interrupting him.

"Well Rose said Klaus is about 700 years old, making him 200 years old when you met him." Damon says and Katherine motions for him to continue as Elijah partially opens his mouth then quickly closes it which Caroline takes notice of.

"So the year is 1213, me and Caroline were in a secret relationship since we came from the rivaling royal families." Damon continues.

"Two years later, the month is May 1215, I was at an eligible age to marry, me being 14 and Caroline being 13, since I wanted to only marry Caroline, I had some competition to eliminate." Damon says as everyone looks either confused or intrigued.

"So I hired some hitmen to rid some of the competition and the rest got horribly ill, I may or may not have had something to do with. Then a few months, it's August and I got informed by my mother that, much to her dismay, I had to marry the only living daughter of our rivaling royal family, Caroline. To her I withheld my excitement but afterwards I ran to tell Caroline the good news." Damon says and everyone's interest is piqued, listening intently on this 'not completely thought out theory'.

 **(Flashback)**

Caroline's sitting in the woods on a stump of a cut down tree, wearing very old-fashioned dress and hairstyle, when Damon sneaks up behind her.

"I knew I could find you here." Damon says startling her.

"Damon, you startled me. What is the matter, you look worried." Caroline says getting up from the stump and running to his arms.

"Oh, it is quite the opposite of worried, my Caroline." Damon says and Caroline looks at him with much love as Damon goes down on one knee holding her hands.

"What are you doing?" Caroline says looking down at him happily confused.

"I wanted to do this right. Caroline Candice Peterson, will you marry me?"

Damon asks holding up a gorgeous ring and Caroline smiles very cutely holding her hand out towards him as he puts the ring on her finger.

"What do you think?" Caroline says holding her hand up so she can see the ring on her finger and Damon just looks at her as though he doesn't know her answer.

"Of course I will, I thought you'd never ask." Caroline says and Damon smiles then as he stands up, he grabs her closer to him and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss and they stay like this for a moment until they pull away.

They nod at each other as though they have an understanding as Damon backs her into a tree as they continue to make out, and Caroline assists Damon in taking off his shirt.

Damon then slides her dress down to her waist revealing her corset and he turns her around to undo the strings on her corset until it loosens then he turns her around so she's facing him and they continue to make out leading to sex.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So I told her the excellent news and we…. expressed our feelings after I formally asked her to marry me." Damon says and Caroline nonchalantly intertwines her arm with his arm definitely doesn't go unnoticed.

"I'm assuming you know expressed means used in that way, I mean we do eventually have a kid together and actually that was his conception." Damon explains and some of the room looks away with disturbed looks.

"After that forest rendezvous, we went back to our separate castles and waited until a date for our wedding was set." Damon continues to explain.

"Once that happened, I went to tell her the news but little did I know is that she had news for me as well." Damon says.

 **(Flashback)**

"Caroline, I have wonderful news." Damon says as he runs into her castle, startling her yet again.

"Damon, you need to stop startling me or else I'll become more paranoid." Caroline says trying to show him she's happy.

"You seem worried, was it something I said?" Damon asks concerned.

"No not at all, if anything I should be, I am overjoyed to see you. What news do you have?" Caroline started to say but changed her words before she asked the question.

"We officially have a wedding date, it's June 3rd." Damon says and Caroline looks happy yet also upset.

"What's wrong, do you not want to marry me?" Damon asks taking notice of Caroline's distant behavior.

"No, I do want to marry you, it's just I have some news of my own." Caroline says letting her upset side show more.

"Oh then what news would you like to tell me?" Damon asks still concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline says in a whisper as Damon looks at her shocked, neither of them saying another word.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Let's just say it was definitely a shocker to both of us when she told me. Now, in my mind I was completely overjoyed by the news but I quickly realised that the baby would be born before the wedding, the results being a child out of wedlock which was very highly frowned upon." Damon explains as Caroline scooches a bit closer to him, which doesn't go unnoticed and Katherine is just amazed that Damon came up with this theory from a 'pathological' liar, like herself and practically nonexistent resources that came from Rose.

"So several months of trying to hide that she was pregnant, we realised the truth was inevitable and told our families. Now Caroline's mom accepted it while her father and my family thought that it was disgrace, that we should be punished for such an atrocity. After the pregnancy was announced, as was the name, Blondie here goes into labor putting us in a panic." Damon continues to explain until Elena raises her hand and Damon motions to her.

"Wait, if this is the story of Klaus and how he became an original, what's Elijah's story?" Elena asks and Caroline tilts her head towards him, wondering if he has an answer.

"Wait Elena, we'll get there." Damon says after he stares at Caroline for a few moments.

"So once the baby was born, I got to hold him and just as I was making my way to hand him over to Caroline, her father takes him from my arms and orders my parents to burn us at the stake, which they gladly did." Damon explains as everyone is in shock of how the event played out.

"After we were dead, Caroline's father put Klaus in the orphanage which is where he stayed his entire life, but when he was 5 he meets a 3 year-old Elijah." Damon says as Caroline looks at him until her looks at her and he motions to ask her question.

"Who the hell named our son Klaus? Just curious." Caroline asks then looks away shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, it was obviously a name you chose and I agreed to it because it was the only name we came up with." Damon says and Caroline lifts her head a bit as though she understands.

"Anyway, after that the two became so close that they were never seen without the other and remained that way for years until Klaus turned very power-hungry. The year was 1243, Klaus was 27 and Elijah had just freshly turned 25 until he came down with a horrible illness thought to be incurable." Damon explains as everyone is still intrigued by this theory but Elijah opened his mouth and closed it yet again, which Caroline took clear notice of.

"Since Klaus was determined to save Elijah, his oldest friend and practical brother, he went to a witch's help to see if he can have power yet also have Elijah with him. Fortunately for Klaus, there was a spell yet it was more of a curse as the only way to enact it was through the death of them both." Damon continues to explain as Elijah opens his mouth and closes it yet again.

"Wait, why do you think it involves a witch's help?" Elena asks confused.

"Well in the 13th century vampires didn't exist so I doubt that a vampire would be walking around offering their assistance." Damon explains, shutting Elena up.

"So after putting the spell under consideration, he ran to tell a very ill Elijah who agreed immediately because he didn't want to die. After hearing Elijah's agreement to the plan, Klaus ran back to the witch and told her to cast the spell and that was how the Original vampires came to be. I will now be answering questions." Damon adds after he finishes the theory leaving a lot of people in awe and amusement.

"If you died in 1216, how are you guys still here?" Elena asks sounding even more confused even though the question has an obvious answer.

"Well obviously it was reincarnation. We died then came back, I went from a Abernathy to a Salvatore and Caroline went from a Peterson to a Forbes with no memory of our past life." Damon explains and Elena nods finally understanding it.

"Wow, that was an actual theory. I'm impressed." Stefan says as Elijah gets up to go to a guest room and Damon nods towards Stefan with a condescending 'I told you so' smirk he usually has.

"If you'll excuse me." Caroline whispers in Damon's ear and walks in the direction Elijah went in.

Caroline knocks on the door of the room Elijah's in and he opens it.

"Hello Ms. Forbes, may I help you?" Elijah asks after he opens the door.

"Perhaps you can, see I took notice of you wanting poke holes in Damon's theory and I came up with a theory of my own. I was wondering if you can tell me whether I step over boundaries or if it's completely off. Can I come in?" Caroline asks after she explains how his assistance could be used.

Elijah opens the door all the way, feeling vaguely threatened, and Caroline walks in and sits on the edge of the bed as he closes the door.

"So tell me Ms. Forbes, what is your theory?" Elijah asks as he sits on the recliner that's in the room.

"I took notice of you partially opening your mouth then closing it, yet only at parts that are probably close to your and Klaus' story but not quite. This led me to believe that you and Klaus aren't like brothers, you are brothers." Caroline says as Elijah looks on in shock.

"Before you ask, my mom's the sheriff and when I was little I practically lived in the police station learning how to tell who's lying and who's withholding information." Caroline explains as Elijah looks impressed.

"Now what Damon forgot to mention is that Rose said there was an Original family meaning you have more than just Klaus as sibling. Since your other siblings aren't here, I'm assuming they're daggered." Caroline continues keeping Elijah impressed as well as shocked.

"Damon was right when he said a witch was involved, it just wasn't a random witch was it? It was clearly someone Klaus hates probably because it was someone he trusted which leaves your mother yet your father was also involved, wasn't he?" Caroline asks as Elijah looks down in silence so she picks up on his answer.

"Alright those are the only things I picked up on so maybe you can clue me in on the rest." Caroline says and Elijah looks up at her in shock.

"Well I'm impressed you got those parts of the story, but you're a smart girl I think you can figure out the rest of it." Elijah says causing Caroline to glare at him for a while.

"Ok then. When I said your father it's as though you assumed I only meant your father which means that Klaus is only half-related to his family. Also, Klaus wasn't born psychotic and power-hungry, he was made that way by your father, whom frightens your entire family, just Klaus more than the rest of you." Caroline explains really thinking.

"Damon was wrong when he said you were 700 years old, you're older than that maybe 900+. If anything Klaus is actually younger than you, physically. Since Klaus is actually half-related, means he has a different father who was a different species, which means Klaus isn't just a vampire, as his biological father was something that could stay him after he turned. Klaus is a vampire and a werewolf which makes sense on where the Sun and Moon Curse comes in, only it isn't for werewolves and vampires it's for Klaus which leads me to wonder why the doppelganger is necessary." Caroline explains then starts thinking more intently until she gasps, clearly figured something out.

"There was a doppelganger in your human time, whose blood that created not only the first ever vampires but was also used for the Vamp-wolf curse on Klaus. Rose literally said the moonstone binded the curse but it was the doppelganger who broke it and a certain species can't break something so significant unless it was the species that created it." Caroline says continuing her very well stated theory still leaving Elijah impressed and shocked.

"If I may interrupt, but it isn't called the vamp-wolf curse. Klaus prefers to call it the Hybrid curse. Just letting you know before you continue." Elijah explains to her.

"Ahh, hybrid curse. That actually works better than having to say vamp-wolf, it-it flows more." Caroline says agreeing with the term hybrid and Elijah just smirks at this, clearly amused by her.

"If he breaks this curse he will be all powerful. Mixing a vampire and a werewolf would be the deadliest thing in the supernatural world. Since it has been proven that Originals can't die, he'd become an all-powerful, unkillable immortal and he's coming to Mystic Falls, if he isn't here already." Caroline says as she is in clear shock by figuring out this information.

Caroline runs out the room so she can repeat her last two revelations with Elijah right behind her.

After she reveals that information, they're all in shock yet she's too busy thinking on where Klaus would be.

"Since Damon was right when he said that we're alike and if Klaus is our son than he's an egomaniac, neurotic, impulsive, hateful yet charismatic, and most importantly, loves attention." Caroline explains and everyone's looking at her, especially Katherine, who knows Caroline's right about his personality.

"So if I were Klaus who was about to make an entrance, I'd want to make an unforgettable statement, I'd want people to know me, I'd want terror, blood, a massacre. I'd also want a popular location, I'd want an audience, I'd want…." Caroline stops in her tracks with a shocked yet knowing look on her face.

"I know exactly where he's going to be, if he isn't there already." Caroline blurts out in one breath then runs out before anyone can stop her or ask where.

"Should we follow her or?" Damon asks pointing to the direction of the door.

"No, Caroline's persuasive enough to stop him. She's got it handled, I think." Elena says starting confidently then losing that confidence.

"I think she'd be able to as well, the only problem is she has no idea what he looks like." Jeremy says finally speaking up after being there the entire time.

Once Caroline walks into the grill she sees Jenna on a date with Alaric, Tyler playing playing pool by himself, Bonnie sitting at a table alone, clearly waiting for someone, and a mysterious new she's never seen before sitting at the bar.

'That must be Klaus.' Caroline thought then started walking up to the bar, which lets her catch a glimpse of the food she always order in front of him as he speaks to Matt.

"Matt, I thought you promised you give anyone my food order." Caroline says taking off her jacket and sitting next to Klaus leaving one seat in between them.

"Oh sorry Care, but he insisted. I'll get you your regular." Matt says and walks away.

"I was unaware I was stealing someone else's food." the man says with a cute british accent.

"Obviously Matt didn't tell you. I can't count on him for much, can I?" Caroline says which cause the man to look at her as she starts to look at him.

"Sorry. I can get a bit possessive when it comes food." Caroline says turning her body to face him and doing a cute head tilt and smile.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm possessive of food as well." The guy says smiling back at her.

"So how do you know Matt?" the man asks curiously.

"We're friends, also exes but that is completely irrelevant." Caroline says clearly flirting with him.

"What's your name?" the guy asks causing Caroline to look at him again.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes. What's your name?" Caroline asks clearly hoping he'll retaliate the flirting.

"I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." Klaus says which brings shock to Caroline's face and a smile to his.

Caroline puts her jacket back on, feeling a little uncomfortable, and is about to leave until he grabs her arm.

"Wait, can I at least buy you a drink?" Klaus asks sounding as though he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.

"Sure, thanks." Caroline says after she looked at him for awhile and sat back down this on the stool right next to him.

After more than a few drinks, Caroline is drunk and so is Klaus.

"I don't know Caroline with all the bad, unhealthy relationships you have, you deserve someone who understands you on a more personal level." Klaus explains clearly drunk after she finished explaining almost her entire life.

"Really, and who might that person be?" Caroline asks most likely even more drunk than him and the two share meaningful looks.

Once Caroline called her mom to invite Klaus in claiming he preferred to have an invitation inside as he's old-fashioned, they started heatedly making out and stripping each other with their vamp speed.

They also used their vamp speed go from nearly everyplace in the kitchen, as they entered through the back door unable to locate the front, to the places in foyer, then on most of the steps on the staircase, which they ended up crawling backwards on, continuing to strip a part of their clothing in each location, then they started making out against the door to her bedroom, leaving more than one article of clothing there.

Once they found the doorknob and opened the Klaus lifted her now bare legs around his waist, walked into the room, letting her slam the door behind them and vamp-sped her to the bed and slamming her on it causing it to definitely break something, they then continue to have very hot, literal bed-breaking, vampire sex.


End file.
